Canciones de amor
by Mer95
Summary: Yamato solo quiere cantarle canciones de amor a Sora, pero ella... ¿estará dispuesta a escucharlas? / Mal Summary! pasen y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Acá les traigo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Espero que lo disfruteeen!**

Siempre me gustó escribir pero esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fic y subirlo. Comenten si tienen una crítica, siempre son bienvenidas y también si les gustó este fic.

Aclaro: Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia que salió de _mi loca cabecita_.

I

Miró la pantalla del celular una vez más, pero nada. Sin mensajes, ni llamadas. Sus pensamientos volaban, no dejaban de caer conclusiones, una peor que la otra. Sora sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquellas ideas.

–Ey… ¿Me estas escuchando?

Aquella voz la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Recordó que había ido a una cafetería después de clases junto a su mejor amigo, y vecino, Yamato. Era un joven de su misma edad de cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Estaba sentado frente a ella y la miraba esperando que contestara su pregunta.

–Perdón… ¿Qué decías? –dijo un poco apenada.

Vio la cara de disgusto de su amigo y se sintió aún peor. Quería escucharlo, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

–Nada, no importa –contestó.

Sora sabía que estaba molesto, lo conocía demasiado bien. Eran amigos desde hacía casi ocho años, era mucho el tiempo compartido. Ella sabía perfectamente cuándo estaba triste, cuándo estaba de buen humor, cuándo le preocupaba algo. Lo mismo con ella, no podía mentirle a Yamato, él siempre la descubría.

–Vamos, no te enojes –dijo en tono de súplica y lo miró con sus ojos de cachorrito.

Yamato sonrió. Y ella también, aquella expresión nunca le fallaba.

–Te decía que mañana vamos a tocar en el bar de Gennai. Nos dejó ser el entretenimiento principal, y si a la gente le gusta lo que hacemos nos dejará presentarnos todos los fines de semana. ¿No es increíble?

A Sora se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba muy contenta, ella sabía lo que significaba para Yamato el poder tocar junto a su banda. Esperaban esa oportunidad hacía meses, casi todos los días se juntaban para ensayar. Ella lo acompañaba de vez en cuando y creía que eran muy buenos.

Yamato siempre había sido fanático de la música, de chico aprendió a tocar casi todos los instrumentos que existían. Y también cantaba muy bien; a Sora le encantaba escucharlo, tenía un tono de voz dulce pero seductor a la vez.

–Sí, es increíble –respondió alegremente.

–Vas a venir ¿No?

Los ojos del pelirrubio brillaban, se le notaba muy animado. Sora iba a contestarle pero el sonido de su celular la distrajo e inmediatamente tocó la pantalla. Dio un suspiro de desilusión. Era un mensaje de su mamá. Guardó el celular del bolsillo y tomó un sorbo del frappé que su amigo le había comprado. De chocolate, su favorito.

– Ey, Sora ¿Vas a venir a animarme? –repitió Yamato.

–Sí, sí –contestó ella casi por inercia. Pero ya no estaba frente a su amigo, no estaba en la cafetería. Su mente se había vuelto a ir a quién sabe donde.

Hubo un silencio que Yamato rompió rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué estas tan distraída hoy?

Sora volvió en sí, procesando la pregunta de su amigo. Pero no contestó de inmediato. Siguió tomando su bebida haciendo como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

– ¿Me estas ocultando algo? –inquirió él.

Ella sabía que no podía mentirle. Quería responderle que no pasaba nada, pero no era verdad, y él se daría cuenta. Se conocían casi perfectamente. Cuando mentía Sora se mordía el labio inferior y le salía una risita chillona. No podía disimular aquello.

– ¿Es por _ese_ chico? –remarcó Yamato casi adivinando su pensamiento.

–No le digas así, su nombre es Tai –respondió un poco fastidiada.

No tenía ganas de hablar de él porque sabía que si empezaba a contarle, sus lágrimas no tardarían en llegar. Y lo que menos quería era llorar. Aunque sabia que él siempre estaba ahí para ella, que la cuidaba y la protegía desde que eran niños, no tenía intención de preocuparlo sin ninguna razón. Además a Yamato no le caía para nada bien Tai.

Tai era su novio desde hacía varios meses. Habían empezado a salir en el verano gracias a que una amiga en común los presentó durante una fiesta. Desde ese momento se mantuvieron en contacto y se veían de vez en cuando, hasta que finalmente decidieron formalizar su relación. Tai era un chico muy atractivo, era alto, de cabello castaño alborotado; tenía un tono de piel color canela que resaltaba su sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Además su cuerpo estaba bien formado ya que practicaba fútbol todos los fines de semana. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Sora era su mirada casi impenetrable, nunca podía adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando.

A pesar de que iban a colegios distintos, siempre encontraban algún momento del día para verse. Sin embargo, el último tiempo no hacían más que discutir y pelear, y la mayoría de las veces eran tonterías. Después de cada pelea era ella quien terminaba angustiada y con un dolor en el pecho difícil de curar.

Yamato hacía todo lo posible por confortarla, estaba ahí cuando ella se sentía triste y sola, y estaba ahí para animarla a seguir. Varias veces le había dicho que Tai era un chico egoísta e inmaduro, que no valía la pena. Pero ella no lo escuchaba a pesar de que lo sabía. Sabía cómo era su novio, que podía llegar a ser muy orgulloso e incluso a tratarla mal. Pero lo amaba, intuía que en el fondo sólo buscaba que se preocuparan por él. Tai también la quería, siempre se lo había dicho. Pero últimamente no entendía por qué ponía excusas para no verse y casi nunca la llamaba. No quería pensar lo peor.

–Como sea –murmuró Yamato, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sora vio como su amigo sonaba sus dedos, estaba claro que no le hacía gracia que Tai fuera la razón de sus preocupaciones.

– ¿Y ahora qué hizo?

–Nada, es solo que…

Pero no terminó la frase. No quería usar a su amigo como un pañuelo descartable, al que solo acude cuando hay problemas y dolores. No, esta vez iba a se fuerte y a solucionarlo ella misma.

Echó un rápido vistazo al celular. Seguía sin haber nuevos mensajes.

–No es nada. Ya es tarde, tengo que irme –finalizó Sora.

Tomó su mochila y la colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se paró con la intención de salir pero Yamato la agarró del brazo. Ella se dio vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo. Conocía esa mirada, estaba preocupado.

–De verdad no es nada. Estoy bien –dijo con una sonrisa un poco fingida. Y para que se quedara tranquilo agregó-: Más te vale que mañana seas el mejor arribadel escenario.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, a mí personalmente me dejó conforme. Ya tengo casi listo el próximo capitulo que también va a ser el final de la historia, aunque si desean puedo continuarla :)**

 **Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Como prometí la continuación y final de esta linda historia :)**

Muchas gracias por leer y a SkuAg por dejar su comentario (que me hizo muy feliz!)

II

El timbre retumbó en todo el aula dando comienzo al recreo. Yamato había estado distraído toda la clase, era viernes y tenía su primera presentación junto a su banda en la noche, no tenía tiempo para pensar en matemáticas. La profesora lo había reprendido varias veces hasta que se había dado por vencida.

Yamato se dirigió al aula de su mejor amiga, y vecina, quien era un año mayor que él. Sora lo esperaba afuera del aula con una sonrisa un poco forzada que sólo él pudo notar. La conocía perfectamente, después de todo eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que estaba triste y odiaba saber la razón: Tai, su estúpido novio. Pero lo que más le enojaba era que no confiara en él. En otras ocasiones había recurrido a él sin ningún problema, pero ahora no lo hacía, y el no saber por qué le inquietaba.

–Hola Yamato, hoy es tu gran día –dijo Sora mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo dándole ánimos.

–Sí –contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

– ¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar más contento.

Yamato estaba preocupado por su amiga. A pesar de que ella le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que no tenía por qué preocuparse, era inevitable para él no sentirse inquieto; más si Sora mostraba aquella sonrisa que aparentaba que todo estaba bien.

–Sí estoy contento, pero tampoco voy a estar saltando y gritando por todos lados lo feliz que estoy –contestó a modo de broma.

Sora rió ante el comentario de su amigo. Iba a decir algo pero el timbre volvió a sonar indicando el comienzo de la última hora de clases.

–Es mejor que vuelvas a tu aula –dijo ella, una vez que el insoportable sonido se calló.

Yamato asintió y antes de irse dijo:

–Esperame a la salida y nos vamos juntos.

Después de estar más de una hora sentado mirando el pizarrón sin copiar absolutamente nada, se alegró de que por fin el día hubiera terminado y estuviera caminando junto a Sora en dirección a sus casas, que se encontraban una frente a la otra.

Sora iba más callada de lo habitual, parecía no tener la intención de mantener una conversación. Yamato se percató de que apretaba su puño y hacía todo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual con él. Yamato interrumpió la caminata y la tomó de brazo haciendo que ella también se detuviera. Sora no dijo nada. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que Yamato rompió el silencio.

–No tienes que hacerte la fuerte.

Aquella frase rompió la armadura que Sora parecía haberse creado y rompió en llanto. Yamato la acercó contra su pecho mientras con uno de sus brazos rodeaba su espalda. Ella lloró aún más fuerte y él en silencio la sostuvo. Estaba enojado, quería romperle la cara a ese Tai, pero ahora lo primordial era estar ahí para su amiga.

Después de unos minutos en aquella posición, Sora se apartó de Yamato y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Él la siguió sin decir nada.

–Gracias –susurró Sora mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Quería preguntarle qué había pasado, por qué lloraba, pero se contuvo. Sabía que ella confiaba en él y se lo diría cuando estuviera lista. Además lamentablemente conocía la razón. Siempre era la misma desde hacía un par de meses.

Desde que Sora le presentó a Tai como su novio, no le cayó bien. Le dio la impresión de ser esa clase de chicos seductores que juegan con el corazón de las mujeres como si fueran de cartón. Se lo había dicho varias veces a Sora pero ella no escuchaba, estaba ciega. A pesar de que una y otra vez la hacía llorar, ella seguía buscándolo y queriéndolo.

Yamato apretó sus puños enfadado frente a sus propios pensamientos. No quería pensar en ello ahora. Debía asegurarse que su amiga estuviera bien.

–No tienes que agradecerme, siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites –fue lo único que dijo.

Vio que a Sora se le dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible y se sintió mejor. Aunque no pudiera hacer mucho por ella, siempre trataría de robarle la mayor cantidad de sonrisas que pudiera. Porque cuando ella sonreía todo el mundo volvía a estar lleno de colores y alegría.

Yamato la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. Antes de irse le dijo:

–No te olvides de hoy a la noche.

–Allí estaré –contestó ella, ahora un poco más animada. Luego se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció detrás de su puerta.

Yamato cruzó la calle y entró a su casa. Fue hasta su cuarto a buscar la guitarra, ya era la hora acordada por su banda para practicar antes de su presentación. Estaba muy emocionado, iba a dar todo lo que tenía esa noche. Y más si Sora iba para animarlo. Quería impresionarla, que supiera que él era tan especial, o más, que el idiota de su novio.

Agarró su celular y vio nuevamente la hora. 19:30. Tenía que apurarse, el ensayo ya había empezado y no quería que sus compañeros le echasen la bronca.

Yamato llegó al bar, allí estaban sus amigos esperándolo.

– ¿Qué onda? –dijo uno de los chicos a modo de saludo.

El primero en saludarlo había sido Mark, el baterista. Su habilidad para la percusión era inigualable. Era un chico callado que, a primera vista, no parecía muy simpático. Pero una vez que llegabas a conocerlo mejor era una persona muy divertida.

–Llegaste un poco tarde –le dijo otro en tono burlón.

Se trataba del cantante del grupo y del más grande de los cuatro. Su nombre era Takashi, pero a él le gustaba que lo llamasen "JB". El resto lo consideraban como un líder, siempre estaba al pendiente de todos, se encargaba de ver el progreso de cada uno y trataba de que todos estuvieran a gusto y conformes en la banda.

–Perdón, tuve algo que solucionar –respondió Yamato.

Él era el guitarrista principal, aunque también acompañaba en los coros y cantaba algunos solos.

– ¿Y Hinata? –preguntó Yamato al darse cuenta que no estaba.

–En el baño –respondió JB.

Hinata tocaba el bajo. Y además era la cara de la banda, o al menos era lo que a él le gustaba decir. Tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, y a veces hasta sonaba arrogante.

El dueño del bar apareció con bebidas refrescantes para todos. También se puso a ayudarlos a preparar todo para la noche. Necesitaban hacer las pruebas de sonidos, practicar las últimas canciones y asegurarse de que no faltara nada.

– ¡Hey, mi amigo! Por fin llegaste –dijo Hinata haciendo su aparición.

Ahora que estaban los cuatro empezaron a ensayar las canciones que iban a tocar y a probar que el sonido se escuchara bien en todo el lugar. Yamato no estaba del todo concentrado y tenía errores que no eran comunes en él.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Es por una chica? –inquirió Hinata.

Hinata solía meterse en los asuntos de los demás con mucha facilidad y era muy bueno adivinando qué pasaba por la cabeza de sus amigos. Y para desgracia de Yamato los dos eran muy cercanos, por lo que no podía disimular que nada había pasado.

Decidió quedarse callado y siguió haciendo lo suyo: comprobando que todos los cables estuvieran conectados en el lugar correspondiente. Rogó para que el bajista no le preguntara más nada y cambiara de tema.

– ¿Es por Sora?

Esta vez había sido JB. Aquella pregunta le llegó como un dardo en la cabeza. No quería ponerse hablar del tema.

– ¿Qué estas diciendo? –reaccionó a la defensiva.

–Vamos hombre, cada vez que la traes a los ensayos no se te quita la sonrisa de bobo de la cara.

Mark y Hinata se rieron por el comentario del líder. Pero a Yamato no le hizo mucha gracia. Sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas, se sentía expuesto y no le gustaba la situación en la que sus amigos lo habían puesto.

– ¿Por qué no le decís lo que sentís? –preguntó Hinata, volviendo a meter sus narices en asuntos ajenos.

–No puedo –dijo cortante Yamato.

– ¿Por qué?

–Ella tiene novio…

Yamato dio un suspiro, aquel comentario lo había delatado. Y sus ojos tristes era algo que no podía ocultar. Pero ya no importaba, sus amigos lo habían descubierto y se habían percatado de aquellos sentimientos que él tenía hacia Sora.

 _¿Tan obvio soy? ¿Ella también se habrá dado cuenta?_ –se preguntó entrando en pánico por imaginar la respuesta. Después sacudió su cabeza sabiendo que era imposible que ella supiera.

– ¿Qué tiene que tenga novio? –replicó Hinata.

La pregunta le hizo gracia, básicamente era una de las razones por las cuales él jamás le diría lo que sentía hacia ella. Además el no lo buscó, simplemente pasó. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, no quiso verlos y trató de negarlos. Pero cada vez que la veía, cada vez que le regalaba sus sonrisas, su corazón palpitaba más que nunca. Y se le hacía más difícil actuar indiferente.

Decidió aceptar que la quería como algo más que una amiga pero jamás se lo diría, sus sentimientos nunca serían expuestos, porque para Sora él iba a seguir siendo nada más que un amigo.

–Es verdad, todavía tienes una oportunidad –reafirmó Mark.

– ¿Cómo que tengo una oportunidad? –Bufó irritado.- Ella lo quiere a él, a ese estúpido que no hace más que hacerla llorar. Y además yo soy su amigo… Nunca me verá como hombre.

Yamato siguió enchufando y desenchufando cables tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Sora. Ya se había resignado a estar a su lado y cuidarla siempre como el mejor amigo que era. No quería que alimentaran una esperanza o un sueño que nunca iba a poder ser.

–No creí que fueras tan cobarde –sentenció JB.

Aquello le dolió, más porque sabía que JB pensaba de esa manera. Pero no dijo nada, no iba a estropear la noche por una discusión que no tenía sentido.

–Solamente estas poniendo excusas –continuó el cantante.- No la quieres de verdad, porque si así fuera no dejarías que estuviera con un tipo que la lastima y la hace llorar.

Una vez que terminó de hablar, JB temió haber sido demasiado duro, pero no retractó lo que dijo. Se hizo un largo silencio hasta que Yamato habló:

–Es verdad, soy un cobarde. La quiero, y mucho. Pero no me animo a decírselo porque ya sé la respuesta. Y no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. No quiero que ella se sienta incómoda conmigo y me mire con lástima. Prefiero estar a su lado de esta manera. Si eso me hace un cobarde, entonces lo soy.

Hinata se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda intentando darle su apoyo. JB no dijo más nada y fue a terminar sus ejercicios vocales. El clima de tensión se mantuvo unos minutos, pero después los cuatro siguieron ensayando como si nada. Mientras practicaban el celular de Yamato comenzó a sonar. Inmediatamente dejó su guitarra y fue hasta su mochila, donde guardaba el celular.

Sonrió mientras que su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Era un mensaje de Sora:

 _Hola Yamato, quería agradecerte por lo de hoy y por estar siempre. No sé que haría si no estas a mi lado, de verdad. Espero que el ensayo esté yendo bien. Mandale saludos a los chicos. Nos vemos esta noche!_

Se quedó inmóvil frente a la pantalla del celular, leyendo y releyendo el mensaje hasta aprendérselo casi de memoria. Tuvo el impulso de saltar en una pata pero se contuvo. Aquello hubiese resultado absurdo y extraño.

No sabía por qué estaba tan feliz, era un simple mensaje. Sora a veces le mandaba textos así, no siempre pero tampoco era tan extraño. Sin embargo, algo le decía que ese mensaje significaba mucho más. No quiso seguir pensando, no quería que el rayo de esperanza aplastado en su corazón comenzara a brillar de nuevo. Aunque muy en el fondo pensó que quizás, tan solo quizás, todavía tenía una oportunidad para cantarle canciones de amor.

Volvió al escenario con una sonrisa y se encontró con la mirada de sospecha de Hinata.

– ¿Un mensaje de Sora?

Yamato asintió con la cabeza. Sus mejillas iban adquiriendo poco a poco una tonalidad bordo. Hubiese querido evitar sonreír de esa manera.

– ¿Ella viene hoy? –cuestionó su amigo.

Volvió a asentir sin ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba por aquello. Era cierto que la música era su pasión y que siempre había querido formar una banda y presentarse frente a muchas personas. Pero también era cierto que la idea de que Sora fuera a animarlo solo a él, y a escucharlo tocar, le hacía realmente feliz.

Hinata sonrío de manera pícara y no dijo más nada. Yamato apreciaba que su compañero supiera cuando debía callarse. Miró su reloj y ya no faltaba casi nada para su presentación.

El lugar se empezó a llenar. Los mozos iban de un lado al otro intentando atender a todas las personas. Había gente sentada en la barra también. Todos esperaban atentos a que la banda comience a tocar.

A Yamato le sudaban las manos. Estaba nervioso, temía equivocarse y arruinar la presentación por completo. No quería fallarles a sus compañeros. Y además le preocupaba no ver a Sora entre el público. Observó su reloj una vez más comprobando la hora.

–Tranquilo –le dijo JB, actuando como un líder.- Todo va a ir bien.

–Sí, gracias.

Yamato lo miró y supo que tenía que confiar en sus habilidades y en su propio grupo. Ellos también debían estar nerviosos y querían hacerlo lo mejor posible.

–Perdón por lo de hoy –continuó el cantante.- Yo no quería decir esas cosas…

–Está bien –le interrumpió.- Después de todo, tenías razón. En serio, no importa.

Los dos se abrazaron y se dispusieron a subir al escenario. Pero antes Yamato agarró su celular y envió un mensaje.

 _Hola Sora, Ya está por empezar… ¿Dónde estas?_

La contestación le llegó de inmediato:

 _Ay, perdón amigo, no voy a poder ir hoy. Me voy a encontrar con Tai… perdón, seguro estoy para la próxima. No te pongas nervioso jaja, vas a estar genial! Mucha suerte_

Yamato suspiró y sintió una puñalada en el pecho. Tuvo que controlarse para no mandar a volar su celular. Se sintió defraudado, Sora había prometido ir a verlo pero en su lugar decidió ir a verse con el hombre que la hacía llorar. Otra vez era él estúpido de Tai, y no él.

–Idiota, cómo voy a creer que tengo una oportunidad –murmuró para sí mismo.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí parado, Yamato? Ya es hora –gritó JB mientras le hacía un gesto para que se apurara a subir al escenario.

Los demás integrantes ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares a punto de empezar a tocar, solamente faltaba él. Yamato respiró profundo, había mucha gente en el bar que había ido a escucharlos tocar. Era su momento, su oportunidad. Y aunque Sora no estuviera allí, debía dar lo mejor, era su primer paso hacia su sueño.

Tomó su guitarra y se dirigió al escenario. Esa noche, en ese instante, cuando no la vio allí entre el público, supo que había canciones de amor que nunca iban a ser cantadas.

 **Y este es el final! Es un poco triste... quería continuarlo pero la inspiración se fue y la verdad es que los finales más dramáticos son lo mío jaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Voy a tratar de seguir haciendo historias porque escribir es una de las cosas que más disfruto hacer. Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews con sugerencias, críticas, ideas para próximos fics, lo que quieran!**

 **Hasta la próxima! :)**

 **Himeko-**


End file.
